Electron microscopy comes in a number of types, with each type having positive and negatives. The positives and negatives may, in some instances, determine what type of electron microscopy may be used. A few example types include scanning electron microscopy, transmission electron microscopy, scanning transmission electron microscopy, to name a few. Each of the mentioned types have specific negatives that, if overcome, may increase their adoption. For example, scanning transmission electron microscopy suffers from throughput, to name one example downside, that if adequately addressed, may increase its adoption.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.